


weight

by skarlatha



Series: Conversations in Verse [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Again, Are You Guys Sick Of This Yet, Don't answer that, M/M, Poetry, Sad Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/skarlatha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl asks for forgiveness and patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weight

**Author's Note:**

> *throw poem at MAE and runs away*

there are things you can blame me for, most of them names  
sophia first, but also dale  
randall  
shane  
t-dog and lori  
merle, always merle  
patrick, karen, david  
hershel  
joe and dan and then later bob

beth

dawn

but

don’t hate me, never hate me  
please don’t blame me for being human  
for burying myself in the woods and the silence  
as you once did in your garden, gun  
hidden under the soil, eyes blocked with glass and lori  
and i let you break then, rick  
i let you break because you needed to  
because you needed the space to shatter  
to come apart on your own terms and put yourself back together as i watched over you

and when i left you  
later, in the hospital,  
blood creeping toward our feet over antiseptic tile  
i buried beth later but dawn  
but dawn, dawn, dawn,  
_ dawn _ and even after everything else  
after the little girl in the barn  
and later a boy there, skin glowing  
purple and angry red under my fists  
and after merle-but-not-merle became unrecognizable under my blade  
after the prison turned to ash like everything else  
after we nearly lost carl to the man with the belt  
all of that’s on me and i hate it  
hate that i’ve failed you so much, so often  
so thoroughly, time and again

but dawn

so you whisper  _ monster _ against my neck and you’re right but rick, so are you, so are we all  
every last one of us wilting and decaying and dying  
poisoning each others’ blood but also purifying it  
stealing moments of heaven in the midst of the dead  
lips to lips and skin to skin and you’re right about that too  
there’s never been distance between us, only the illusion of it  
only two broken souls trying to fill a space that never existed and i don’t want to fall  
and i don’t even know what i’m saying anymore but please

don’t leave me  
don’t let me go  
i need your star to guide myself home


End file.
